The Dobby Collection
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: This is a collection of stories about our favorite House-Elf!/Written for the Web tangles of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry./featuring Hermione,Harry,Snape,Draco,
1. Hermione

_Inspired by the Web tangles in the House Competition Forum, I decided to start this little collection of stories. Most of them are nothing but fun&fluff, all featuring Dobby and presumably all Canon-Compliant. The stories won't be uploaded in chronological order. Enjoy :)_

_With a huge THANKS to my Beta, NinjaDevil2000_

* * *

_**-1. Hermione-**_

When Dobby entered the Hogwarts kitchens, there was turmoil. Everyone seemed to be jumping around, angrily shaking their fists and heads. Dobby, who had been at Hogsmeade this evening, was stunned by their revolting. Never since he had started working here, had he seen everyone so enraged. He put down his bag and turned to Winky. No one but her was talking to him and it was quite frustrating, but he was loathed by everyone in this room because he was being payed by Dumbledore.

'Winky, what is happening?' he asked in confusion.

She glared at him, her expression carrying the same furious glare as everybody else's. 'Ah, you is back!' she said loudly. 'You has taken your day off again and now you is back and wondering why you isn't knowing what has happened.'

Dobby looked around confusedly, not knowing what to say to that.

'Is you having anything to do with it?' whined Winky, her voice shrilly. 'Has Dobby had any new ideas with his freedom?'

'I don't understand,' Dobby retorted, bewildered.

Her eyes were flashing. 'You has not been in the Gryffindor common room, has you?' she asked.

Dobby shook his head.

'It's dreadful,' she said, 'there is a plot, a plot to free us without us knowing – without the master knowing – you just go and see yourself.'

'Free you?' asked Dobby, amazed. 'Who? How? What is you meaning, Winky? What is you talking about?'

'Oh, Dobby better just sees himself, it's dreadful – probably Dobby finds it amusing – we has decided to avoid the place – but Dobby has always been different from us...' She turned away, not muttering to herself. 'I is not liking it here. I is waiting for my master still... He has to come and get Winky, he needs his Winky, Winky must not be free!'

Dobby stared after her, and then stared at everyone else, not knowing what to make of all this. The other elves' attitude towards freedom was not new, but he wondered what on earth must have happened to upset them so much. Curiously, he decided to put on his new socks and visit the Gryffindor common room himself.

He entered the room with a crack and looked around. He had half-expected to discover messy chaos, or something even worse, by what the others had been saying, but everything seemed to be just like when he had seen the common room last night: clean and quiet.

But now, that he listened more carefully, maybe not that quiet. He heard the quiet clattering of needles and now that he looked around more sharply, he saw that a girl was sitting in one of the arm chairs, holding two knitting needles in her arm. Dobby smiled as he recognized Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter's friend!

He jumped over to her. Startled, she turned around, but the expression of shock quickly changed into a smile.  
'Dobby!' She eyed the little house elf. 'What are you doing here?'  
'Cleaning, miss,' he squeaked. 'What is you doing here?'

She put down her needles and Dobby realized that she had been knitting small hats. 'Knitting,' she said, and she pointed at the fabric in her lap. Dobby saw that on the table as well were laying a couple of small hats. They looked really nice, and for a brief second he wondered if Miss Granger would allow him to try one of them on.

Dobby saw nothing that could have caused the other house-elves to get so enraged. 'Why is you knitting, Miss Granger?' he asked curiously. 'You is a wizard, you can go to buy clothes in the village. Look,' he stretched out one of his feet, 'even Dobby can buy his own socks now!'

Hermione smiled. 'They're lovely, Dobby. But you see, I haven't been knitting for me, exactly. Those hats would never fit me. I intend to give them to the other house elves.'

Dobby's eyes widened. 'You is wanting to give clothes to the other house-elves?' he squeaked. He thought he was getting a good idea about why the others were so angry.

She nodded. 'You like freedom, don't you, Dobby?'

'Dobby loves it,' he squeaked happily, 'Dobby can buy socks and can have free days and Dobby can visit his friends when he wants to. And Dobby can even say what he wants, he has not to punish himself for it.'

'You see, Dobby,' Hermione said softly, 'so I figured that every house elf should be granted with these rights, don't you think? So, if they would pick up the hats... they could be free, like you! I've started knitting them ages ago and scattered them all over the room last night, and I will make some more – there are so many of you...'

She smiled at him expectingly, but Dobby did not return the smile. He looked from Hermione down to the hats. Then he looked at her again.

'You is wanting to free the house-elves?' he asked slowly.

Hermione nodded happily and started rummaging in her pockets. She pulled out a small badge, with golden letters on them.

'S.P.E.W,' Hermione spelled for him, 'the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.'

Dobby clocked his head and watched her face. He noticed the joy in the girl's tired eyes, eyes that were tired of knitting hats every night. And he thought of the other house-elves that were rebelling in the kitchen.

'You could enter,' she talked on, 'you could be an honourable member, Dobby, would you like that?'

He looked up, his thoughts interrupted. 'Oh, thank you, Miss,' he said, beaming happily. 'Dobby would love to become a honourable member of S.T.E.W!'

Hermione didn't tell him he had misheard one of the letters; she bent forward to pin the little badge on his jumper. 'There you go,' she said, and if Dobby wasn't mistaken, he heard a little pride in her voice. 'Dobby, the free elf, honourable member of S.P.E.W,' she said solemnly.

Dobby beamed at her.

'Take one of the hats, too,' she said, picked one up and put it on his head. Dobby's smile grew even wider.

'Oh, thank you, Miss, thank you!'

Hermione just smiled at him and then looked at the clock. 'It's late,' she said, 'I'd better go to sleep. Can you tell the others to take care of this common room, Dobby? So they can find the hats? There would be no point if you picked them all.'

Dobby stared at her and was struggling with himself. Hermione had made him so happy with the badge – should he be hurting her feelings now? Hermione had already gotten up.

'The others is not liking Dobby for freedom,' Dobby said carefully, 'I is not sure if they will -'  
'Oh, don't worry, Dobby. I know they're a bit stubborn, but once they're freed, they will like it, just like you.' She stroked him over his little head, smiled at him encouraging.

Dobby squirmed and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. After Hermione had left for bed, Dobby put away the remaining fabric and cleaned the rest of the room. He then turned the light off and went out of the room.

His little hand touched the badge on his jumper. He was a proud to be a member of "S.T.E.W". Surely, Harry Potter was a member too. The thought of his old friend cheered him up again. Surely, Harry Potter wouldn't have hurt Miss Granger's feelings, either. He would be taking care of this. Right now, he was filled with pride, joy and happiness, wearing the badge as if it were a crown.


	2. Severus Snape

_Again, huge thanks to my Beta, NinjaDevil2000!_

_**-2. Severus Snape-**_

Dobby entered the office with a crack. He was balancing the tray on his hand and had to be extra careful not to stumble. He took the cup and placed it on the desk.  
Severus Snape didn't seem to have noticed the elf, he was sitting on his chair, with his back turned to Dobby.  
'Your tea, sir,' squeaked the elf. 'Dumbledore has sent Dobby to make you a tea!'

Now, the man turned around. Somehow his expression always made Dobby jump – he didn't know why. 'Thanks,' he said grumpily, not looking at Dobby.

Dobby made a bow and when he looked up, he spotted a small tear in the corner of Snape's eyes. Dobby's eyes widened as he saw this, but he said nothing. Snape took the cup and stared down into the water.

'Is there something else Dobby can do for you?' asked Dobby gently. It was hard to keep your voice encouraging, if the person before you barely looked at you, but Dobby did his best. Snape looked up and shook his head. Now, there was definitely a tear running down his cheek. And Dobby didn't care that it was grumpy Snape who was crying – it broke his heart. In the past, Dobby had sometimes cried, but never for long, because there was no one there to comfort him anyway. He jumped towards the professor.

'Sir, is you feeling alright?'

Snape stared down on his hands and said nothing. Dobby looked around, a bit helpless, and then snapped with his fingers. In his hands, a small tissue appeared. He handed it over to the man, who took it, without even looking at the elf. Dobby looked around, wondering what else he could be doing.

'Sir, shall Dobby leave you alone?' he asked friendly.

Snape looked up. His eyes were red. 'Everyone's always leaving me alone,' he whispered, before he turned around. He stared into the fire and started kneading the tissue in his hands. 'Everyone.'

Dobby didn't quite know what to do, or to say. Snape had never been the man to sympathize with, not as bad as the Malfoys, but more than once he had snarled at the elf. And now he was sitting here, crying his eyes out!

'Dobby is sorry, sir,' he squeaked. 'Dobby can be your friend, sir, Dobby is friendly!'

But Snape did not look at all pleased. 'I don't want you,' he snarled. Dobby backed away shyly. He knew this tone from the Malfoys. Maybe it had been foolish of him to expect Snape to see him somewhat capable of being equal to him. Very foolish, indeed.

But Snape's mind was already on something else, his eyes fell on an old photography on the desk, and he looked thoughtfully at the elf. 'Dobby, you can disapparate within Hogwarts, can't you?' he asked, a bit more friendly.

'Of course, sir, I'm an elf!' Dobby smiled, happy to see the professor cheering up a bit. The Malfoy family had never sounded appreciating of him.

'Good,' said Snape, and he got up from his chair. 'I want you to bring me somewhere, and then you return here and tell Dumbledore I will be absent at tonight's feast, will you?'

Dobby looked at the professor, thoughtfully. 'We has been working on the feast for days,' he squeaked, 'Dumbledore is said he is looking forward to it, you is not to disappoint him - '

'Dumbledore'll understand,' interrupted Snape harshly. 'He sent you for tea, after all. Just remind him it's the day of Halloween.' Snape's expression got, if possible, even more sad. Quickly, Dobby jumped over to him.

'Dobby is ready when you is ready, sir,' he said, and stretched out his arm. 'Where is you wanting to go?'

Snape's face was empty. 'Godric's Hollow,' he said. Dobby nodded happily, and the next second, the office was empty.


	3. Last will and testament of Dobby - Harry

_**A/N:** This takes place a week after the battle of Hogwarts. Thanks to my Beta, NinjaDevil2000!_

* * *

There was a knock against the office door. Harry was sitting on Dumbledore's old armchair, while Ron was leaning against the table. Hermione was pacing the office, and now looked up. Harry stood up to open the door. It was Aberforth.

Harry frowned. 'Hello,' he said.

Aberforth nodded shortly. 'Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Ron, you would be "Wheezy", wouldn't you?'

Ron frowned and exchanged a look with Hermione.

Harry looked confused. Aberforth put his hands in his pockets and drew out a small envelope. 'Didn't want to send this by owl,' he said, 'thought I'd better bring it personally.'

Still a bit bewildered, Harry stretched out his hand and took the letter. 'Thank you,' he said. Aberforth just nodded, and was already off. Harry looked after him, and turned to his friends.

'What is it, Harry?' asked Hermione.

'A letter,' said Harry slowly, and sat back down on the chair.

'From whom?' asked Ron. Harry simple raised his hand slightly so that they could read what was written on the envelope.

'T_o Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Granger of S.T.E.W, and Wheezy_.'

'From Dobby?' asked Ron bewildered. Harry nodded slowly and carefully opened the letter.

The Last Will and Testament of Dobby, the Free Elf:

_I, a Free Elf, leave all my belongings and possession to Mr. Harry Potter, his Wheezy, and his friend Hermione Granger._

_._

_Hello Harry Potter,_

_It is an odd thing for an elf to be writing his will, because elves don't usually has belongings, sir! But Dobby has socks, and Dobby leaves all his socks and clothes to Mr. Harry Potter and his friends! I is not sure what the others will think of Dobby's will, but Dobby doesn't care, because Dobby always has Harry Potter, sir!_

_Dobby has seen Dumbledore, in his office, writing his will, and Dobby has sworn to his master not to tell anyone, because Dumbledore doesn't want you to know he is going to die, but Dobby knows already, sir! But Dobby takes his master's secrets to his grave, but since this is my last letter to you I is able to tell my friend, Harry Potter!_

_Dobby has realized that he should be writing his will, too, so Dobby has sat down and learned to write. I is hoping you can read my writing!_

_Harry scanned the writing. Dobby obviously was left-handed, half of the letters were smudged, and his writing was tiny._

_Please also keep Dobby's badge for S.T.E.W., for Dobby always want to stay an honourable member, please! And Dobby sends all his best wishes to his friend Harry Potter and hopes he is going to be a happy man, because Harry Potter is the best wizard in the world, as are his friends! Harry Potter will always be remembered by Dobby, and Dobby will forever be grateful, so Dobby hopes to return the favour to Harry Potter, so Harry Potter can be grateful, too! I knows I am only a little elf, I is not knowing how I deserve Harry Potter's friendship, but I is forever thankful for having Harry Potter as a friend!_

_Dobby loves you, Harry Potter._

Harry's eyes were wet and red. He closed the parchment and put it back into the envelope. He did not look at his friends.

'Here's another note,' Hermione remarked. It had fallen onto the ground, and she bent down to pick it up. Harry looked at it.

_Harry Potter, Dobby is sad that the moment you is getting this, Dobby is dead, but Dobby is healthy right now and Dobby can tell Harry Potter that he is, and always has been, the happiest elf – thanks to you, Harry Potter._


	4. Draco Malfoy

Thanks to my Beta, NinjaDevil2000

* * *

_**4\. Draco**_

Dobby's face contorted in agony, and he twisted his fingers as he ironed them. He squealed desperately, but of course, there was no one who would come to the rescue. After all, the master himself had ordered him to punish himself.

For a brief second he lifted the iron from his hands and took a deep breath. It would be fine. He knew that in the end, he always was fine to work again. As long as you could work, there was no reason or justification for complaint.

Even though the burning brought tears into his eyes, Dobby gritted his teeth and brought the iron down on his hands again. It would be even worse if the master discovered he was not obeying his orders. Dobby was not eager to make him furious.

When his hands were all red and he had burning marks all over his fingers, he put the iron away and wiped his face off on the towel he was wearing. Then he took a last deep breath to go back to work – just when the door got opened again.

Dobby immediately ducked his head as he saw the movement in the door. Carefully, he raised his face to see who was had entered the room. It was Draco, the young master. Not for one second was Dobby relieved that it wasn't Lucius, for the boy was almost as bad as his father, even though he was only nine years old.

He wanted to walk out of the room in silence, but of course, Draco didn't simply let him go. 'Oi, Dobby,' he said in a demanding voice.

Dobby carefully looked up. 'Yes, master?' he squeaked in a frightened voice. Draco looked at Dobby in disgust.

Draco was looking down at the house-elf thoughtfully, then, suddenly, his expression changed to a smile. 'I need to get something from Hogsmeade, elf,' he said. 'Go and get it for me, will you?'

Dobby stared at him, suspiciously. Draco never was that friendly towards him. 'Of course, master,' he squeaked carefully. Draco smirked. 'Good,' he said, 'get me a bottle of Rosmerta's firewhiskey, and be back here quick!' He threw some Sickle coins on the ground

Dobby bent down to pick them up and then looked thoughtfully at Draco. 'Hasn't master Malfoy said yesterday you is not allowed to - '

But before he could end his sentence, Draco gave him a kick. 'Shut it,' he snapped furiously. 'Do as you're told. And no word to father.'

Dobby nodded slowly, rubbing his back. 'Of course, master,' he said, and made a bow. Draco watched him as he disapparated out of the room, and then turned around carefully, to make sure no one had overheard the conversation. The smirk had not faded from his face.

.

Dobby reached the Three Broomsticks without problems and Rosmerta handed him the firewhiskey without really looking at him. All she said was to say hello to Mr. Malfoy for her. Dobby had swallowed, nodded, and then had been off.

It was true what he had said to Draco before – he wasn't so sure about this. Draco usually didn't gave him any shopping orders, that was his father's job, and yesterday, at dinner, Draco had been moaning about not being allowed to drink any of the whiskey. It seemed odd to Dobby, but what could he do about it?

He had to obey every order he was given without request.

But he was sure that this wasn't the end of this.

.

When he apparated back into the house, the bottle in his hand, the living room wasn't empty. Dobby gasped for a second when he realised that he hadn't put away the iron – surely the master would be furious with him again.

Him and the mistress were both standing in with their backs to him, and as they turned around, their expressions were indeed furious.

'Dobby!' spat Mr. Malfoy, and Dobby backed away. 'Where do you think you're going?'

Dobby looked down on the ground, holding the bottle of firewhiskey tightly. As Mr. Malfoy spotted it, his expression became, if possible, even angrier.

'Dobby!' he shouted, 'where have you been, and why?!'

Dobby looked into the man's eyes, not knowing what to do. The young master had ordered him to say nothing to his father. He swallowed hardly.

'Dobby, I'm ordering you to tell you where you've been,' he snarled. Nervously, Dobby tripped from one foot to the other, uncertain which order he should obey. Finally, he spoke.  
'I is doing an order from the young master, sir,' he squeaked quietly. Mr. Malfoy's eyes flashed.  
'And what order would my son give you?' he asked angrily.

Dobby squirmed. 'To get something for him, sir.' He pointed at the bottle. Mr. Malfoy's eyes widened, then, with a sudden movement, he grabbed the bottle out of Dobby's hand and kicked the little elf on the ground.  
'Draco, down here!' he shouted loudly, and left the room, not without hissing at Dobby: 'You stay there.'

Frightened, Dobby sat on the ground. The mistress followed her husband, and on her way, she gave Dobby a smack with her hand. Dobby squeaked.

Now he was alone again, and he looked nervously at the door. He could hear what they were saying without any problems, even though he couldn't see them.

'Draco, what has gotten in your head?' Mr. Malfoy snarled. 'How dare you even send this elf away without my permission, and how dare you try to get yourself a bottle of firewhiskey without me being aware of it!'

Dobby heard a loud smack and flinched.

'There was a reason I told you to keep your hands of the whiskey last night, son,' said Mr. Malfoy, and another smack followed. 'Now go to your room, and stay in there until dinner.'

Dobby heard steps and realized that Mr. Malfoy would probably be coming back to him now. He drew back as the door got pushed open.

'You,' bellowed his master. 'Go and iron those hands of yours until your bones start melting, and I warn you, Dobby, if you do such thing ever again... And then, get back to work, you are way behind your work.' He gave Dobby a last loathsome look, and smacked his head, before he stormed out of the room again.

Dobby was in tears as he got up and crawled towards the iron again. He didn't want to, he didn't want to anymore. If only there would be somewhere to come for his rescue.

He cried in agony, and squirmed, but all that awaited him once he had finished ironing his hands, was his chores and work. He cried until there were no more tears to cry, and the aching in his hands stopped at least a little bit. Dobby tried not to let go of the hope that maybe one day he was freed, but this hope faded a bit more with every day.


End file.
